Ore No Sekai
by MySadistChibi
Summary: After he saved Tabitha, Saito saw himself again with the possibility of returning home. Accepting this chance, by accident, Saito ends up taking Louise along with him. How Louise gonna react now that she is the one stuck on another world? !Discontinued!


.:**A/N**: Well this is the first chapter of Ore no Sekai. (My World)

Finally, one question made me think about the events of this chapter, such as:

- Saito refused to return to Tokyo because of Louise. But he had no one on Earth? Friends? Family?

- He stopped mentioning his home after a while. What happened? Did he forget about it?

Well, that's all. I hope you enjoy.

(Please don't complain about the grammar if there's STILL something to complain about it.)

EDIT: **I changed a few things. Don't pay attention on me. It's just a stupid habit of mine...**

* * *

Preparations for a trip.

* * *

First day of a new month. Shortly after rescuing Tabitha, Saito, Louise and the others returned to the kingdom of Tristain. It was when Queen Henrietta offered the royal robe to Louise, considering her as her sister, and giving permission to act for the kingdom. It was really a great day, things couldn't be better.

But nothing good lasts forever. So how long all of this would last?

* * *

At night, the room of Louise.

"Finally!" Saito said relieved, while throwing himself in the bed.

"What?" Louise asked as she took off her new royal robe and folded it carefully.

"Finally all problems are solved! I really wanted to rest..." Then Saito snuggled a little more on the bed, not realizing that he was on the middle of it. "Later I'll look for something fun to do."

"Look away..." Louise said. Suddenly she felt too embarrassed to change clothes in front of him.

"Hai, hai..." He said, turning his head away, more to hide his own blush than to obey her order. Louise had already changed clothes, then she came in front of her familiar, blushing a little when seeing his almost sleeping face. "Ahen ..." She tried to get his attention, pushing the blush away.

"What?" He asked looking at her, a little sleepy.

"My bed." She said quietly. "You are on the middle of it. And I want to sleep."

"Wha…!" Saito stood up and sighed. In these days, Saito turned out to feel bored.

Mainly because now that 'nothing' was happening, he was forced into a normal daily routine where he could do nothing but watch magic classes, follow Louise, getting a few presents such as explosions and stuff...

He often missed his home and all the fun he had with his... family... and everyone...

"Hnnn..." Thinking deeply, he laid himself by Louise's side on the bed. To think about it, he didn't remember much about his life there anymore.

It's maybe because he was here for so long that felt like he was born here.

Even though it wasn't _that_ long. But some old memories were still in his head. Like the fun... for a good example.

"You know ... I've been thinking. You guys don't do nothing but sleep, eat, walk and study on your free time..." He said as he got up again. "You look like children..." He had no intention of saying something so inconvenient. Being sleepy and with fatigue must have affected him mentally.

Louise grimaced. Did he's just called her a _child_? Well, for some reason, Louise saw this insult as a reference that she had no breasts... Just like a _child_.

"W-what do y-you m-me-mean with 'c-c-child'!" She shouted in anger, pointing her wand at him, while the wand lit up with that light. That light had one single meaning.

"Wait! Louise! This is not what I mean!" Saito said loudly, taking distance from her.

"**EXPLOSION** !" And That's it. Everyone heard a huge explosion, and for a reason, nobody bothered to do something, it's quite normal.

Once the smoke cleared, the room was filthy, Louise's clothes were torn and Saito was unconscious.

With so much anger, the little mage went to sleep without changing clothes or without worrying about her familiar.

Well, considering it all as an average day, everything was back to normal.

Little did she know, that, that night, that single thought, would bring all those old memories back to Saito, and that those memories would change everything.

* * *

In the morning, Louise awoke in good mood. But still annoyed with last night, but nothing to interfere with her mood.

Then she looked to her side, where Saito was asleep/where he passed out. She got up, changed into her uniform and went to wake him up.

"Saito, wake up." She said. "You have affairs to do!" She said louder, and he got up in the same second.

"A-affairs?" He asked confused. It seems like a little revenge for last night.

She nodded.

So Saito became suddenly serious. He had a good dream this night and seemed to have deviated from the subject. Louise realized that he was thinking on something else.

"No..." Saito said as he stood up and walked to the door. He was serious, completely distracted by the dream he had that made him rethink about a particular act.

Louise frowned confused. "N-no? How so? I am your master! You have to obe-!" Louise barely finished her line before Saito slammed the door on her face.

Louise was already seething again. "B-baka ino!" She yelled before going after him.

"Oi, Saito!" She said as soon as she reached him, still within the academy. "What's wrong with you? Why did you left without permission of your master? !"

Saito stopped walking. "Louise..." he turned, looking at her calmly. "I think... That during that war... When that eclipse appeared..." He looked at his hand. Suddenly he seemed very sad.

_That dream..._

Louise frowned.

"I think I end up leaving aside so many important things to me, and just now, I'm really starting to miss those things..."

Louise's eyes widened. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Everything I had before ... I had a weird dream about everyone!" Saito said as he continued walking.

And Louise followed. "My friends, my family..." He stopped talking for a few seconds, still walking.

_'__He left it all behind? But that was... For me!'_ Louise thought. She was feeling so guilty right now.

"I felt like everything was whipped out of my memory that day..." They continued walking until they finally came out, and were now at the garden.

Louise had to go to her class. While Saito wanted to stay outside.

He sat on the grass and stared at the sky.

_'Is everyone okay there?'_

Meanwhile...

Since the Queen gave the royal robe to her, Louise has turned in one of the most popular girls of the academy.

And it wasn't for nothing. Also, it was revealed all about the user of the void. Now everyone knows why she couldn't perform any other spell. Nothing could be more perfect to Louise. It was her desire, to be famous. But still...

"Oi, Louise, you seem very upset. What happened?" Montmorency asked quietly while the teacher was explaining some things.

Half class looked at Louise.

"It's something that happened with Saito..." She said a little upset.

"Eeeh? You fought again?" Kirche who was behind them got in the middle of the conversation.

"Oi, just leave her alone!" Montmorency whispered.

"You should leave her alone too, and I want to know!" Kirche whispered back.

Louise rolled her eyes while they were discussing. They were already making too much noise, until the teacher told them to shut up.

It was about time. "Come with me after class, and I will show you. But now, be quiet." Louise said sharply before turning her gaze to the book.

Montmorency and Kirche looked at each other.

_Alright then_.

After class, Louise, Kirche and Montmorency went outside, where Louise had left Saito.

"Where is he?" Kirche wondered.

"There." Louise pointed out. He was still sitting, staring at the sky with a empty look, lost in some distant thought.

They came closer, wondering if he would notice they coming.

Saito shook his head a little before looking at them with a somewhat melancholy look. "Oh, It's just you ... Gomen, I'm not feeling very well, then ..." He got up and was going to Louise's room, but was stopped by three worried girls.

"No way!" Kirche said stopping him with one hand. She was at Louise's left.

"You'd better tell us what is happening, Saito!" Montmorency added. She was at Louise's right, in a position like Kirche.

"That's right Saito! You're acting weird. It has something to do with what you told me this morning?" Louise asked briefly, a few mixed emotions on her delicate face, concern, sadness and an authority that never leaves her features.

Giving up, Saito sighed, looking away from them.

"Yeah, yeah... It has!" He pushed them away from him. Now, a long time anger rising in his voice. "By the way, Louise!" He started and attracted full attention of his 'master'. "Do you think this is fair?" He asked, almost in a monotonous tone.

"Hun?" The three suddenly became confused.

"Do you, by chance already thought about it at least once since you summoned me here? That day in that war, I kind of gave up of going back to my world. I think I cared too much about everyone here ..." Saito suddenly burst into words. Louise, Kirche and Montmorency listened with attention.

"But it wasn't only for the friends I made here. Was for you, Louise. I'm... I'm thinking about it since I woke up today and I think I liked you too much to go away and leave you in such a dangerous place."

"But it was your decision to stay! Now you're regretting it?" Louise said indignantly.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds. Kirche and Montmorency took this chance to sneak away, as the fight was getting nasty.

"Maybe. I still don't know quite well."

"So why don't you go back to your little world? !"

"How can you be so selfish! ?"

"Selfish? !"

"That's right! Now I will say everything I wanted to since I woke up today! And you'll hear everything!"

"Who would? ! I am your master and I do not have to give you satisfactions!" Louise raised her wand quickly, but Saito grabbed her hand and snatched the wand away.

"No way, I'm tired of this!"

Some students began to gather not too far away from them, following the fight and exchanging whispers.

"I'm physically stronger than you and without your wand, you cannot do anything! Now listen to me!"

Louise shut up and quit taking her wand back. There was nothing to be done. "Fine ..."

"Okay." Saito was placed in a position of _man _in front of Louise, telling her to be quiet and listen without any words. "Louise, as I said, you're being selfish! It's always about you and more you! And I was wondering what is really important to me! You know ..._ I really love you._" Saito lowered his head and whispered the last line, so that just Louise could listen.

Louise's eyes widened. "Then why?"

"_You're not the only person I love._" He said and it surprised her. "Like, I remember how your parents treated you and how you looked sad when they were around. So what is most important to you? Your family or me?"

Is not that she hated her parents, it's just that she never had a really happy moment with them. This is normal right? 'What they see in her, is a daughter to marry other noble and ensure more lands and money for the Valliére family.' This is the noble duty of a daughter! She was proud of it! But _Saito_ was... "The answer is obvious. Of course it's _you_!"

Saito closed his eyes. "For you ..."

Louise blinked a few times, confused.

"Unlike you, precious and happy moments from my life-" Saito looked to the sky, his eyes shining with memories. "They were all with my family!" Yes, the best moments, the happiest, were all there with the people who raised, who gave him love and affection and cared about him more than their own lives. _Okaa-san, Otou-san, Ryouta-Nii, Katsuo-kun and everyone ... _Who is more important? _Louise or..._

"So the answer is obvious..."

* * *

'_Good_' Most problems were resolved in the country. "No need to worry about these things now, right? Agnes?" Henrietta asked coming into the academy in her chariot.

"Sure." Agnes replied, somewhat inconsiderate as she was busy patrolling the surroundings to ensure that there was nothing threatening. Henrietta came primarily to visit Louise and see how things were going there, but didn't take long to get off the chariot and walk a little in the academy to realize that there was a peculiar cluster of people around.

"What's with this ruckus now?" Agnes asked.

Henrietta was silent, and then decided to check.

* * *

Of course_..._

"Surely, they are way more important than you!" Saito told Louise, with a tone that showed how much _anger_, _indignation_, _sadness _and _longing_ he has been feeling, keeping and _forgetting_ since he got here.

It seemed that Louise heart had _stopped_.

Saito looked around.

Some busybodies don't have more important things to do.

"And what you all are here for? !"

Everyone trembled with that tone, and they sneaked away soon.

Some people, who still regarded as Saito's friends were there with a expression of concern, such as Siesta, Henrietta, Kirche and Montmorency who called Guiche and Thabita, only to see that their fight got worse than ever.

Louise had her head down, as she breaks down crying. Saito felt guilty for making her cry. This fight went out of control...

He looked away, Louise soon pulled the wand from his hands lifted it into the sky, making it shine like it never shone before.

She lifted her head, an unimaginable rage in her face. "IF YOU HATE ME SO MUCH, THEN GO BACK TO YOUR STUPID WORLD AND TO YOUR STUPID FRIENDS!" She screamed as hard and loud as she could, creating a ball of light that involved everyone there.

On a _bright_ second, everyone was gone...

* * *

**A/N**: I personally think I improved a lot since the last time I checked this chapter. So I'll update when I have another idea for what to do next, as I'm working on my One Piece fic! Who likes One Piece, please read and review there too! ;) Thank you! *-*

_Review and/or Fave Please! And no flames!_


End file.
